A display suspension device is a device that can suspend a display and move the display in a certain direction. In some application scenarios, it needs to suspend multiple displays overhead via the ceiling or a wall of a room, and these displays are required to be able to move in the horizontal and/or vertical direction or to rotate a certain angle. A display suspension device is a device that can suspend a display and move the display in a certain direction.
When the display has a large size or there are a large number of displays, the total weight is enormous, which requires the display suspension device to be able to reliably support the display(s). Particularly, the reliability of the display suspension device should still be guaranteed even after a long period of frequent movements of the display.
However, the components and structure in existing display suspension devices cannot meet the above requirements.